Savin' Me
by Innocentsful
Summary: Akatsuki has come to attack and invade Konoha, Itachi's plan is simple, get Naruto and extract the Kyumbi! But little did he know, that Sakura was going to be a stop Itachi from taking her best friend! Songfic, Song: Savin' Me By: NickleBack


**Hi strangers :D**

**Song: Savin' Me By: NickleBack**

**Takes place where Akatsuki invade Konoha and try to take away Naruto.  
**

-

_**Prison Gates Won't Open Up For Me**_

_**On These Hands and Knees I'm Crawlin'**_

_**Oh, I Reach For You**_

_**-**_

"Naruto! Where Are You?", Remembering, The last thing i saw was Sharingan Eyes, and Naruto's Body on the ground.

"Sakura, you are to suffer 72 hours in my mind, this is the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan...", Itachi appeared infront of me.

"Inner....", i whispered, with my head low and my bangs covering my face.

-

_**Well I'm Terrified Of These Four Walls**_

_**These Iron Bars Can't Hold My Soul In**_

_**All I Need Is You**_

-

Inner took Itachi in her hands, "Itachi, once you step foot in my mind, you stepped into my territory!", Inner threw him against the wall and watched him slump to the ground, not moving.

"H-How, can you have two souls?", He released his Sharingan and we returned back to reality.

I opened my eyes and I turned my head over to my team mate.

_**-**_

_**Come Please I'm Callin'**_

_**And Oh I Scream For You**_

_**Hurry I'm Fallin', I'm Fallen**_

-

I rushed over my his side, "Naruto, NARUTO!!!", i screamed while teares came down my face.

"Naruto please, Answer ME!", i put my head on his chest and kept crying.

"...Naruto...", i stopped crying, i heared a heart beat...

-

**_Show Me What It's Like_**

**_To Be The Last One Standing_**

**_And Teach Me Me Wrong From Right_**

**_And I'll Show You What I Can Be_**

**_-_**

"Naruto, I'm sorry, please wake up, i promise, if you wake up, were gonna go to Ichiraku's Ramen", i was depserate, i needed him to wake up.

His Orange Jacket was wet with me tears. I kept my head burried in his jacket.

"mm...hm...", Naruto's head moved back and fourth.

"I'll fight for you Naruto, just please, come back with me to Konoha!", the tears kept coming.

_**-**_

_**And Say It For Me, Say It To Me**_

_**And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

_**Say it If It's Worth Saving Me**_

-

"Sakura-Chan, Please tell me thats you", Naruto grabbed my hand that was on his chest. I stopped crying.

"Naruto, yes, it's me!" I said happy, i squeezed his hand with reasurence. "Naruto, i'm gonna get you out of here, ne?" i began to support him, until Itachi got up.

"Sakura, watch out!", Naruto said, pushing me away from a Kunai grazing me cheek.

_**-**_

_**Heaven's Gates Won't Open Up For Me**_

_**With These Broken Wings I'm Fallin'**_

_**And All I See Is You**_

-

"I-Itachi..", I mumbled. I looked over at Naruto, he collapsed and grunted in pain. I ran over to him and supported him into sitting position.

"Give me the Jinjurikin, Sakura", He was favoring his left leg, he might have broken it when Inner threw him against the wall.

I looked back at Naruto, 'I need to get him to a safe place!'.

_**-**_

_**These City Walls Ain't Got No Love For Me**_

_**I'm On The Ledge Of The Eighteenth Story**_

_**And Oh I Scream For You**_

-

"I'm not going to give up Naruto, Not unless im dead", i saw Naruto's reaction, he was suprised. I was even suprised that i said that, "he means everything to me, so i'm not going without a fight!". I got up and stood my ground over Naruto.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and in a flash, he was infront of me. "Do you think you can defeat me, you weak, pathetic girl! You lack so much Ninja skills! Do you think you can defeat me. What kind of ninja has pink hair?", he said throwing a punch at me, which a dodged and flipped back a couple of feet.

_**-**_

_**Come Please I'm Callin'**_

_**And All I Need From You**_

_**Hurry I'm Fallin', I'm Fallin'**_

-

"Get away from her Itachi!", Naruto said getting up, wabbling over to me.

"Naruto! Get back down! This is my fight! I don't need anymore protection", I said, "Please, let me do this, Plus, know one gets away with calling me weak!".

Naruto just sat back down and gave me a goofy grin, that was all i needed.

Itachi just watched us and stayed silent.

_**-**_

_**Show Me What It's Like**_

_**To Be The Last One Standing**_

_**And Teach Me Wrong From From Right**_

_**And I'll Show You What I Can Be**_

-

"Sakura", he said smriking, he was behind me with a Kunai at my neck.

I looked back, and stared at him.

"You lack hatered, it will make you stronger..", he said thrusting the Kunai into my stomach.

I fell to the ground, without making a sound.

"Kai!", I yelled from behind a tree. The illusion fell apart, and Itachi was on the ground instead of Sakura.

_**-**_

_**And Say It For Me, Say It To Me**_

_**And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

_**Say It If Worth Savin' Me**_

_**Hurry I'm Fallin'**_

-

I walked over to his pool of blood that surrounded his body. I narrowed my eyes when i saw that he was making a move to get up.

"You used Genjutsu...against me?", i said looking up with blood dripping from his mouth.

I put my foot on his head and smashed it into the ground until i heared a crack sound.

"Who said i didn't have hatered? You make me pretty pissed..", i said grinning.

_**-**_

_**Show Me What It's Like**_

_**To Be The Last One Standing**_

_**And Teach me Wrong From Right**_

_**And I'll Show You What I Can Be**_

-

I picked Itachi up by the collar to look at his bloodied face.

"I don't care if i kill you, frankly, i wasn't suppose to but, knowing Sasuke, i might not", i threw him against a tree and watched him slowly sink to the ground.

I rushed over to Naruto, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Naruto-", i didn't get to finish, he flung his arms around me in a bear hug.

_**-**_

_**And Say It For Me, Say It To Me**_

_**And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

_**Say It If It's Worth Savin' Me**_

_**Hurry I'm Fallen**_

-

"Sakura-Chan, You where amazing!", still bear hugging me, with tears in his eyes. "Thank You Sakura-Chan, I didn't know i ment that much to you!", he said looking me in the eyes.

"Naruto, you mean everything to me, your my best friend, and I..."I looked him in the eyes and noticed confusion.

"Where you going to say what I think you where going to say Sakura-Chan!?!??!"He shouted and got up and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Hai, Naruto-Kun", I smiled and was tackled by Naruto.

_**-**_

_**And Say It For Me, Say It To Me**_

_**And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

_**Say It If It's Worth Saving Me**_

-

Naruto and I walked in from the gates of Konoha, Naruto was leaning on my shoulder for support while we walked.

When we walked through the gates, all of the Leaf Village people where there cheering and shouting for Naruto's Safety.

We looked at eachother and grinned.

'_I love you too, Sakura-Chan!_'

-

TAAAADAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I know you guys loved it...**

**And for you people who think i wasted your lives, REVIEW ANYWAY~~**

**Cause, we all love to hear your crappy reviews!**

**LOL, I'm kidding, you know the worthless saying!**

**If You don't have anything good to say, dont say anything at all~**

**This story was sorta for really fast readers, so just sorta ignore the lyrics, they slow you down!**

**~Oreo~**


End file.
